Harry Potter und das Erbe der Elemente
by gondolia
Summary: Dumbledore taucht in Harrys 7. Jahr wieder auf. Aber nicht allein. Wer sind diese Fremden aus Mittelerde? Was tun sie in Hogwarts und was hat das mit McGnagall und der neuen Professorin Arya zu tun? Wer ist Lumiel? AD/MM SS/? 3 Parts- 1. gepostet!
1. Chapter 1

Story: Harry Potter und das Erbe der Elemente

Writer: gondolia (Rebekka und Lea)

Rechte: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und J.R.R. Tolkien. Neue Charaktere, sowie Handlungsorte und andere Sachen entsprangen unserer Fantasie.

_

* * *

_

_Part 1 Das Medaillon:_

Das Licht leuchtet wieder

Es war dunkel, die Nacht hatte sich über das Schloss gelegt und erstickte das Licht des Tages. Nur in einem Zimmer war Lichtschein auszumachen. Es war nicht der übliche warme Kerzenschein, es war kalt und hart.

Das Leuchten war zuerst ganz schwach, bis es sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitete und den ganzen Raum erhellte. Der alte Mann stand vor der Lichtquelle und starrte hinein, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Ohne dass er es gemerkt hätte, lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange und verschwand in seinem langen weißen Bart.

„Endlich!", stieß er hervor. „Wie viel Mühe es mich doch gekostet hat." Vorsichtig ging er auf die Lichtquelle zu. Er streckte die Hand zitternd aus, langsam und mit Bedacht näherte er sich dem vom Licht durchflutetem Spiegel. Würde es klappen? Täte sich die Schleuse auf?

Seine knochigen Finger kamen der Oberfläche immer näher. Jäh stockte er, war es weise, hinüber zu gehen? Er hatte schon um so viel gebeten, dass er sich fast schämte. Doch schließlich berührte er die kalte Oberfläche voller Anspannung. Und die alt vertraute glitschige Masse gab seinen Fingern nach und sie glitten durch das festwirkende Material hindurch. Erst jetzt begann der Spiegel leichte Wellen zu schlagen und seine Finger fanden wieder einen Ausgang aus seinem Inneren, sie glitten hinaus, hin zu etwas eiskaltem.

Er konnte Tropfen auf seiner Haut spüren und nun trat das Gefühl wieder ein, das er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn er im Begriff war hindurch zu gleiten. Er nannte dieses Gefühl Freiheit und das war es auch, was er nun empfand.

Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, seine Armhaare stellten sich auf, sodass er eine Gänsehaut bekam und er schritt durch den Spiegel hindurch. Gleißendes Licht blendete ihn und er schloss die Augen. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen. Er spürte, wie Regentropfen auf sein Haar hinab fielen. Er roch die alten Kiefern und Tannen. Er hörte den Wind in der Luft. Er wusste genau, wo er war und langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Albus Dumbledore war froh, wieder dort zu sein.

Eine wichtige Entscheidung

Etwas weiter südlich, in Ottery St. Catchpole, war es dunkel. Ein Gewitter lag in der Luft, es schien einen Sturm zu geben. Die Luft flirrte vor Hitze, obwohl die Nacht die Wärme langsam schluckte. Harry James Potter stand am Fenster und sah missmutig in das Dunkel hinaus.

Heute war sein siebzehnter Geburtstag und er wusste, was das bedeutete. Deswegen hatte er schon bald nach dem Beginn der Ferien den Ligusterweg Nummer 14 verlassen und war unbemerkt zum Fuchsbau gereist. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es unbemerkt geblieben war. Aber auch ohne einen Beweis dafür zu haben, wusste er, dass dies wohl nicht der Fall war.

Es klopfte und Harry drehte sich der Tür zu. Er sah Ron und Hermine eintreten. Hermine lächelte zaghaft: „Hier bist du also. Komm mit hinunter. Wir wollen anfangen." Harry nickte. „Ich komme gleich. Geht schon mal vor", sagte er. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Mum meint, wir sollen nicht ohne dich wiederkommen. Immerhin stehst du schon den ganzen Tag vor dem Fenster und starrst in die Ferne." Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Meint ihr, Voldemort weiß, dass ich hier bin?" Gekonnt ignorierte er das Zusammenzucken seiner Freunde und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich werde mich sobald es geht auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen und…" „Nein", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Das darfst du nicht, noch nicht. Bitte, geh dieses Jahr noch mit zur Schule. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das, was du lernen wirst, dir helfen kann!" Harry blickte auf einen Zeitungsausschnitt, der auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lag. Dumbledores leblose Gestallt nach dem Sturz vom Turm. Wie makaber, ihn so abzulichten, dacht Harry. Während er auf den Artikel starrte, hatte Ron begonnen zu sprechen:

„Typisch Hermine, kann immer nur ans lernen denken." Er setzte nun eine ernstere Miene auf. „Aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir nochmal zur Schule zurückkehren sollten. Hogwarts ist sicher, Harry. Hogwarts wird nie fallen." Doch so sicher schien sich selbst Ron nicht zu sein.

„Hogwarts ist schon gefallen", rief Harry laut. Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Snape ist geflohen, McGonagall ist nun Schulleiterin und insgesamt wurden die Schutzzauber um das Schloss noch verstärkt. Bitte, Harry, denk zumindest mal darüber nach." Harry nickte, aber er glaubte nicht an seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. „Und jetzt runter mit dir, der Rest wartet.", sagte Ron.

Harry ging zu seinen beiden Freunden und gemeinsam stiegen sie die schiefen Treppen des Fuchsbaus hinunter zur Küche. „Harry, mein Lieber, komm' und setzt dich.", rief Mrs. Weasley ihnen entgegen und drückte sie alle auf Stühle in der viel zu kleinen Küche. Harry wurde neben Ginny auf einen knarrenden, alten Sitz gedrängt und blickte sich um. Zu seiner Überraschung saß neben ihm eine Frau, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er musterte sie, denn irgendetwas schien anders an ihr zu sein. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihr locker hochgestecktes dunkelrotes Haar, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge mit den dunklen Augen, ihre gebräunte Haut oder ihre ehrwürdige, edle Ausstrahlung war. Aber wahrscheinlich war es ein Zusammenspiel aller dieser Nuancen. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte.

„Hallo, ich bin Arya." Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und fast so samtig wie ihr nachtblauer Umhang. „Du musst Harry sein." Er nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Ich habe zufällig Remus getroffen und mich einfach selbst eingeladen. Ich hoffe, zu verzeihst mir meine Unverfrorenheit." Lupin, der ihnen gegenüber saß, lachte. „Und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es dir egal, nicht wahr?", sagte er mit einem Unterton, den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte. Klang er ein wenig feindselig? Harry sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Seid ihre denn keine Freunde?", fragte er.

Lupin schnaubte, worauf Tonks ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Arya war nicht so offen. Sie zog nur für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Remuns, Liebling, beruhige dich.", flüsterte Tonks. Harry sah ein, dass er wohl nicht mehr erfahren würde und wandte sich endlich den Speisen zu.

„Wow", brachte er gerade noch heraus. „Mrs. Weasley, das…das ist einfach unglaublich." Und tatsächlich hatte sich Mrs. Wealsey wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Kuchen, die dennoch nichts waren im Vergleich zu der Torte, die direkt vor Harry stand. Sie war einem Schnatz nachempfunden und sah diesem gar nicht unähnlich.

Mrs. Weasley platzte fast vor Stolz, als sie Harrys Lob hörte und forderte alle auf, sich zu bedienen. Schon bald hatten alle mindestens ein Stück Kuchen vor sich stehen und die Gespräche flammten wieder auf. Mr. Weasley sprach mit Bill und Percy über die Verhältnisse im Ministerium, Mrs. Weasley unterhielt sich angeregt mit Fleur, Fred und George redeten mit Charly, Tonks und Lupin flüsterten leise miteinander, Hagrid lachte über einen Witz von Ginny und Ron und Hermine versuchten weiterhin Harry zu überreden nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Arya saß ruhig da und lauschte den Dreien gespannt.

„Bitte Harry, es ist doch nur ein Jahr.", sagte Hermine gerade, als Arya nicht mehr an sich hielt und sich einmischte. „Genau, was bedeutet schon ein Jahr, wenn der Dunkle Lord dich so schnell wie möglich umbringen möchte.", meinte sie ironisch an Harry gewandt. „Aber Scherz bei Seite. Was nützt es dir, dich jetzt auf die Suche nach ihm zu begeben, wenn du – wenn ihr noch gar nicht in der Lage dazu seid, ihn und seine Gefolgsleute umzubringen?"

„Was geht dich das an, Arya?", fragte Lupin nun. Arya lächelte leicht und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Fast nachtschwarze Augen bohrten sich in braune. „Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn meine zukünftigen Schüler vorhaben, Helden zu spielen.", zischte sie beinahe. Die Gespräche verstummten jäh und alle sahen Arya und Lupin gespannt an. Dieser schien geschockt zu sein.

„Du…Sie werden uns unterrichten?", fragte Hermine, die als Erste wieder die Sprache gefunden hatte. Arya stand langsam auf. „In Zaubertränke, sofern ihr denn zur Schule kommt.", antwortete sie, immer noch auf Lupin starrend. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Harry, ich sehe, ich bin unerwünscht. Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley, Ihr Kuchen war wirklich ausgezeichnet…" Sie blickte auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. „Und was euch drei betrifft und natürlich auch Ginny, würde es mich freuen, wenn ich euch in Hogwarts wieder sähe."

Sie lächelte, wobei die anderen eher erstaunt waren, dass sie ihre Namen kannte. Arya durchquerte elegant die Küche, man hätte meinen können sie schwebe und blieb noch in der Tür stehen. „Auf Wiedersehen.", waren ihre letzten Worte. Dann war sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Harry sah zu Lupin. „Woher kennst du Arya?", fragte er ihn. Lupin zögerte erst, begann dann aber zu erzählen: „Sie war mit uns auf der Schule, sie war in Slytherin und ein Jahrgang unter uns. Ich kenne sie nicht genauer, aber du weißt ja, wie wir damals waren…Nun, sie war nie mit dem einverstanden, was wir taten und das zeigte sie auch. James und Sirius haben sich oft Kämpfe mit ihr geliefert."

Harry war überrascht. Diese Frau sollte eine Slytherin gewesen sein? Sie war ihm so nett und edel vorgekommen. „Mehr weiß ich nicht von ihr." Harry nickte. Eine Weile feierten sie in der kleinen Küche weiter. Doch irgendwann verabschiedeten sich Lupin und Tonks und auch Hagrid machte sich auf den Weg. Zum Abschied rief er noch: „ Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts."

Harry nickte und lächelte. Hermine griff nach seiner Schulter. Ungläubig fragte sie ihn: „War das gerade ein Nicken?" Harry nickte wieder. „Heißt das etwa, dass du mitkommst?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Harry blickte nach draußen. Es hatte zu Blitzen und zu Donnern begonnen und Regen prasselte gegen die Scheibe. „Ich glaube Arya hatte Recht. Ich brauche noch mehr Kraft um ihn zu besiegen." Ron lächelte Hermine zu. Die Drei stiegen die Treppen hinauf. Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du meinst wohl, dass Wir mehr Kraft brauchen!" Harry lächelte. Er kehrte aber nicht nur deshalb zurück. Arya hatte ihn neugierig gemacht, irgendetwas verbarg sie.

Der alte Mann an der Ecke

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Ron und Hermine waren froh, dass Harry mit nach Hogwarts kam. Harry war wiederum froh, dass er Zeit mit Ginny verbringen konnte. Nun, da er sich erst später Voldemort stellen würde, konnten sie noch ein Jahr miteinander verbringen. So sehr sich die Vier auch entspannen konnten, so sehr war Mrs. Weasley damit beschäftigt ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse vorzubereiten. Dabei sollte er erst in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Bill und Fleur waren schon wieder abgereist, Charly und Mr. Weasley waren arbeiten, genauso wie die Zwillinge. Und somit vergingen die Tage. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny spielten gerade eine Runde Quidditch. Oder besser gesagt, Harry, Ron und Ginny spielten, denn Hermine flog nicht besonders gut und blieb deshalb lieber am Boden. Doch ihr Spiel wurde abrupt beendet. Mrs. Weasley rief sie. Kingsley Shacklebolt war gekommen um sie in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten.

Der Tropfendekessel hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert, es waren nur noch weniger Gäste da als sonst. Die Winkelgasse im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr hatte sich zum Schlechten verändert, auch wenn Harry nicht geglaubt hatte, dass dies noch möglich gewesen wäre.

Nun war fast jedes Zweite Geschäft geschlossen worden, nur wenige hatten sich halten können wie zum Beispiel Flourisch & Blotts, Madame Malkins und die Apotheke. Harry hatte Mrs. Weasley überreden können, ihm, Ron und Hermine allein durch die Gasse gehen zu lassen und so zogen sie schließlich in zwei Gruppen los. Mrs. Wealsey mit Ginny und Shacklebolt und Harry, Ron und Hermine. Hermine brauchte neue Zaubertrankzutaten, weshalb wegen die Drei zur Apotheke gingen. Kurz vorher kam ihnen allerdings eine bekannte Person entgegen. Es war Professor Arya.

Sie war aus einem kleinen Geschäft neben der Apotheke getreten und wurde von einem großen Mann mit weißem Haar und langem Bart begleitet. Ein wenig wirkte der Mann wie Dumbledore, aber er sah noch weiser und noch älter aus. Arya lächelte, als sie Harry, Ron und Hermine erkannte. „Ihr schient auch auf einer kleinen Einkaufstur zu sein, wie? Dann hast du dich wohl dazu entschieden, noch ein Jahr mit der lästigen Lernerei abzugeben.", sagte sie zu Harry gewandt. Dieser nickte. „Das stimmt, Arya…", Hermine stieß ihn in die Seite. „Verzeihung…ähm, Professor Arya." Diese lachte leise auf.

„Ich sehe schon, wir werden uns gut verstehen. Aber nun muss ich leider weiter. Macht's gut bis dahin.", damit nickte sie dem Fremden zu und die Beiden gingen zielstrebig Richtung Tropfenden Kessel. Harry hatte so ein komisches Gefühl und plötzlich rannte er los. „Warten sie!", rief er Arya zu. Er spurtete ihr und dem Fremden hinterher, dichtgefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Doch Arya machte keine Anstalten stehen zu bleiben. Erst kurz bevor Harry sie erreicht hatte, wandte sie sich ihm zu und hielt an. Der alte Mann wirkte etwas irritiert, wartete aber auch.

Harry kam schlitternd zum stehen und fragte keuchend: „Warum verstehen sie sich nicht mit Remus?" Das interessierte ihn wirklich, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Differenzen die Beiden gehabt haben könnten. Arya musterte Harry kühl und sagte dann, vielleicht eine Spur zu gelassen: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das von Belang ist, Harry. Außerdem hat er…", sie nannte ihn nicht beim Namen, dennoch wusste Harry, wen sie meinte. „…es dir bestimmt schon erzählt." Damit wandte sie sich erneut ab, aber Harry fixierte nun den Fremden, der bisher schweigend zugesehen hatte. „Und wer sind sie?", fragte Harry ein wenig schroff.

Der Angesprochene lächelte sanft und musterte Harry mit regem Interesse. Doch seine Antwort war nichts sagend: „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, mein Junge." Damit drehte er sich um und schon kurz darauf waren Arya und der Alte verschwunden und Harry drehte sich Ron und Hermine zu. „Harry", fing Hermine sofort an. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen? Denkst du nicht, dass sie es dir sagen würde, wenn sie der Meinung wäre, es ginge dich etwas an?", entrüstete sie sich, woraufhin Ron ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte. Doch Harry hatte so oder so nicht zugehört, er stand da und blickte zu dem kleinen Laden neben der Apotheke.

Nachdenklich murmelte er: „Vielleicht finden wir etwas über den Mann heraus, wenn wir in den Laden gehen, den er vorhin verlassen hat." Ron wirkte erstaunt. „Harry, willst du da jetzt wirklich hinein spazieren und den Verkäufer nach ihm ausfragen?", wollte er wissen. „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry und ging los. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm schweigend, tauschten aber hinter seinem Rücken vielsagende Blicke aus.

Als sie den Laden erreichten, stockte Harry kurz wie um Mut zu sammeln. Dann drückte er die Klinke der Tür hinunter, es quietschte und die Tür schwang geräuschvoll auf. Muffiger Geruch drang ihnen entgegen. Harry konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf das Mobiliar des Geschäfts werfen, als er plötzlich schon wieder auf der Straße stand.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron. „Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Harry erstaunt. „Ich, ich bin doch drin gewesen, oder? Ich meine, ich habe den Laden doch betreten und plötzlich stand ich wieder draußen, so als hätte ich die Tür niemals berührt.", stammelte er verwirrt. Hermine schien nachzudenken. „Vielleicht ist der Laden ja geschützt durch eine Barriere oder einen Zauber. Und es können nur Mitglieder oder auserwählte Leute hinein.", überlegte sie voller Eifer. Harry schien verstimmt und Ron sah Hermine bewundernd an. „Na toll", meinte Harry.

„Dann können wir doch jetzt unsere Einkäufe erledigen.", schlug Hermine vor. Ron nickte zustimmend und schon bald hatten sie alles zusammen, was sie brauchten und trafen sich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle wieder mit den anderen im Tropfenden Kessel. Auch in den nächsten Ferienwochen passierte nichts, was hier genauer zu Papier gebracht werden wüsste und so saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in gewohnter Weise am ersten September im Hogwartsexpress, der mit ihnen gen Norden fuhr.

Eine elementare Überraschung

Harry verließ den Zug schweigend, während viele andere lachten und scherzten. Doch Hogwarts war für ihn nicht mehr das, was es einmal gewesen war. Denn es war unwiderruflich zu spüren, dass Dumbledore fehlte, und Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr geborgen. Dichter Nebel stieg ihm entgegen, als er den Bahnsteig entlang ging. Ohne dass er es merkte, folgten Hermine und Ron ihm schweigend. Auch sie waren nicht in bester Stimmung, merkten sie doch, dass ihr Freund Trübsal blies. Nebel waberte umher und erstickte das Licht der Laternen.

Fast hätte Luna sie umgelaufen, doch als sie ihre düsteren Mienen sah, schreckte sie zurück. „Was ist denn mit euch los?" Ron starrte auf die kunterbunt gekleidete Ravenclaw hinunter und lächelte. „Nichts ist los. Wir sehen nur nicht allzu viel." Sie blickte sich um. „Aber Nebel ist doch schön." Harry starrte sie an. „Wieso?" „Weil man sich dann nicht zu verstecken braucht." Hermine nickte verständnislos. „Aha. Kommt lasst uns noch die Kutsche erwischen, ich habe keine Lust zu laufen!"

Harry, Ron, Luna und Hermine setzten sich in eine Kutsche und sie fuhr an. Langsam ging es durch den Wald, der Weg war holperig und voller Steine, doch die Kutsche war gut gepolstert, sodass es nicht weh tat. Schon bald kam das Schloss Hogwarts in Sicht, doch Harry fehlte die beruhigende Ausstrahlung. Außerdem waren nur wenige Fenster erleuchtet, weniger als üblich. „Es wirkt fast unbewohnt.", sagte Hermine. „Was ist hier los?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam stieg der Weg an. Das Tor kam in Sicht und die Kutsche hielt nach einigen Metern vor der langen und steilen Treppe, die hinauf zum Schloss führte. Sie stiegen aus. Auch hier waberte der Nebel umher und verdeckte alles in der Ferne liegende. Harry blickte hinauf zum Vorplatz, die vielen Stufen müsste er noch steigen und er war dort, wo Dumbledore aufgekommen war, als er tot vom Turm gefallen war. Er schluckte und unterdrückte den Würgreiz. Ron bemerkte seine Blicke. „Ein Jahr noch Harry, ein einziges Jahr." Harry verzog den Mund. „Es geht mir nicht um das Jahr, es geht mir um den Ort." Hermine lächelte traurig. „Kommt, gehen wir hinauf. Wir sind die Letzten."

Die große Halle, die Gänge und Flure, die Zimmer, überall lag eine gewisse Nebelschicht am Boden und die Temperatur schien sich abgekühlt zu haben. Die Lampen gaben nicht mehr das Wärme spendende Licht von sich, sie beleuchteten noch nicht einmal gut. Harry ging in die große Halle. Ginny lächelte, als sie Harry sah. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise. „Mir ist kalt.", sagte er leise.

„Hey, hey Leute. Ist ziemlich ka…kalt, was? Muss McGonagall Zauberkraft sparen?" Neville stand zitternd vor ihnen und bedachte sie mit einem freundlichen Blick. Er nahm neben Ginny Platz und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Die großen Türen schlossen sich und es wurde leise.

Die Stille schien Harry erdrücken zu wollen, nervös stampfte er mit seinen Füßen auf und ab. Auch hier war das Licht getrübt und nur noch kleine Flammen flackerten in den großen Lüstern an den Wänden, auch alle Kerzen waren verschwunden. Professor McGonagall erhob sich und schritt die lange Tischreihe der Lehrer entlang. Als sie schließlich an das Rednerpult trat, erschrak Harry und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Minerva McGonagall sah schrecklich aus. Sie ging etwas gebeugt und sah ziemlich geschwächt aus. Sie hatte rote, verquollene Augen und dunkle Augenringe. Ihre Falten schienen sich noch vertieft zu haben und waren größer geworden. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid, indem sie viel zu mager wirkte und einen grünen Umhang. Sie stand dort vorne am Pult und blickte in die Menge. Ihr Blick blieb an Harry haften, doch sie sagte nichts.

Dieser wendete die Augen von diesem traurigen Anblick ab und lies seinen Blick am Lehrertisch entlang schweifen. Professor Sproute saß aufgequollen in einem dunkel grünen Gewand am Tisch und blickte nachdenklich drein. Flitwick hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt und blickte zu Boden. Harry blickte am großen Stuhl vorbei, hinüber zur anderen Tischseite. Er stockte, schluckte und wurde rot vor Wut und Ärger. Dort, angeregt in ein Gespräch mit Professor Arya vertieft, saß Professor Severus Snape. Er schluckte abermals und blickt hinüber zu Ron, der seinen Blick verfolgt hatte. „Was macht der denn hier?", fragte Harry wutschnaubend. Ron warf Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu. „Was macht dieser Verräter hier?", fragte er laut. Doch bis zu Professor McGonagall schien es nicht gedrungen zu sein. Harry blickte noch einmal zu Arya, sie unterhielt sich immer noch mit ihm und lachte einmal herzlich auf.

Ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatte er seine Serviette so fest zusammen gedrückt, dass sie zerdrückt zu Boden fiel. Nun drehte sich Snape der Halle zu und schaute in Harrys Richtung. Sein Blick blieb auf ihm haften. Er betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überlegenheit und Abscheu. Harry kochte vor Zorn. Plötzlich trieb ihn ein Impuls nach oben. Er stand auf. Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und McGonagall sah ihn erstaunt an. Harrys kalter Blick ruhte auf Snape. „Ich werde ihn fertig machen.", zischte er. Er wollte gerade auf den Gang treten, doch da zog Ron ihn wieder zurück. „Lass es Harry, er ist es nicht wert!", sagte Ginny leise. Sie blickte ihn liebevoll an und er besann sich eines Besseren. Als er sich setzte, merkte er wie seine Hand sich von seinem Zauberstab in seiner Innentasche des Umhangs löste. Nur langsam erlosch seine so plötzlich aufgekommene Wut und er entspannte sich.

Professor McGonagall betrachtete noch wenige Augenblicke den Raum, als sie begann. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich habe zwei Neuankündigungen zu machen, einmal Professor Arya, sie wird euch im Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten anstatt des ehrwürdigen Professors Slughorn und Professor Bakner, welcher mein altes Fach Verwandlung übernehmen wird. Willkommen liebe Kollegen.", sie setzte eine kleine Pause ein und bedachte die neuen Kollegen mit einem freundlichen Blick. Arya schaute Harry an, doch dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht und Professor McGonagall fuhr fort.

„Ihr wisst alle, dass Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zurückgekehrt ist und versucht die Macht an sich zu reißen. Viele Eltern und besorgte Leute haben mich gefragt, ob Hogwarts denn auch sicher sei. Sie alle wollten sichergehen, dass ich es ihnen versichern konnte. Doch das kann ich nicht, ich kann es nicht, da kein Zauberspruch der Welt für solche Bösartigkeit ausreicht, aber wenn wir alle zusammen halten und an uns und das Gute glauben, dann werden wir auch den stärksten Feind besiegen…Glaubt an euch, so wie es Albus, ich meine Professor Dumbledore immer getan hat und…" Ihre Stimme versagte. Harry meinte Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber schließlich fuhr sie mit fester Stimme fort: „Der Glaube ist die stärkste Waffe, die ihr alle habt.- Noch eine Neuankündigung ist zumachen. Da Professor Albus Dumbledore verstorben ist, werde ich ab dem heutigen Tage diese Schule in seinem Schatten weiter leiten. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch auch nur eine halb so weise, gute und vertrauenswürdige Schulleiterin sein, wie Professor Dumbledore es war. Ich hoffe, ich werde auch nur annähernd so viel Intelligenz aufbringen wie er es tat, bevor er verstarb und…" Minerva McGonagall stockte, ein lautes Räuspern war zu hören. Es kam aus dem vorderen Teil der Halle und hallte in dem ruhigen Raum wieder.

Ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten. Harry glaubte nicht was er dort sah, auch Hermine, Ron und alle anderen in der Halle rissen ihre Augen und Münder weit auf. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Wie konnte er hier vor ihnen stehen? Der alte Mann trat auf das Lehrerpult zu. „Minerva, ich halte sie für eine ganz besonders weise Regentin und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, fühle ich mich lebendiger als je zuvor."

Minerva starrte nach vorne, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Doch schließlich, als sich der Mann neben sie stellte, da schnellte ihr Blick in seine Richtung. Sie begann zu zittern und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Währenddessen war Snape aufgestanden und betrachtete das Szenario wachsam. Harry konnte den Blick nicht von dem Mann lassen, der nun auf Professor McGonagall zuschritt und vor ihr stehen blieb. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Der alte Mann wischte ihre Tränen mit seiner Hand aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Die, die weinen, trauern. Doch du sollst heute nicht trauern und Trübsal blasen." Er schaute sie mit einem viel sagendem Blick an und zwinkerte. „Al…Albus?", fragte Minerva leise. Dieser lächelte. „Wie ist das möglich? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du…ich meine…sie sind tot!" Er lächelte immer noch. „Sehe ich so aus, meine Liebe?", fragte er beherzt. Zum ersten Mal lächelte sie, fast schon ein wenig scheu. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schritt sie vom Pult weg und nahm schweigend Platz. Dumbledores Augen huschten zu Snape hinüber, der immer noch stand ohne sich zu bewegen. Doch als er den Blick des alten Mannes auffing, da setzte er sich stockend auf seinen Platz. Professor Arya legte ihm intuitiv die Hand auf den Arm. Harry hatte in all der Zeit nicht einen Blick auf jemand anderen als Dumbledore geworfen. Er hatte gesehen, wie er getötet worden war, er war bei seiner Beerdigung gewesen und er hatte ihn vom Turm stürzen sehen. Was war passiert, war alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Aber nun stand Albus Dumbledore quick lebendig vor ihm. Er stellte sich hinter das Pult und lächelte in die Totenstille hinein. Als Dumbledore einige Schüler sah, die sich gegenseitig kniffen oder die sich die Augen rieben, begann er zu schmunzeln. „Ich bin keine Illusion, die in einigen Minuten wieder verfliegt. Ich gebe euch mein Wort! Selbst das undeutlichste Spiegelbild, vermag den Menschen und seine Blindheit zu täuschen und jede noch so unwirkliche Illusion ist in der heutigen Zeit in der Lage, lebendig zu wirken." Er verstummte und lies seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Bei Harry blieb er stehen. „Und auch wenn man denkt, die Realität zu kennen, sollte man auf sein Herz hören und die Hoffnung nicht verzagen lassen." Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

Und als ob Albus Dumbledore aus einem Traum erwacht wäre, breitete er seine Arme aus und fuhr fröhlich glucksend fort: „Gut, da ich wieder da bin, habe ich eine Ankündigung zu machen. Wir haben dieses Schuljahr Besuch bekommen." Schlagartig wurde es noch kälter und der Nebel stieg nun, allen Gesetzen völlig zum Trotz, bis fast hoch zu den Kerzenleuchtern. „Ich kann sie edle Freunde nennen und weise, sehr weise Freunde." Und nun klatschte er in die Hände und rief laut:

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Lumiel!" Und während sich noch alle fragten, wer diese Lumiel war, glitten die Türen der Großen Halle langsam und bedächtig auf. Noch dichterer Nebel waberte herein. Es war totenstill, doch plötzlich setzte Gesang ein. Eine hohe Frauenstimme sang ein leises und ruhiges Lied. Die großen Türen waren nun vollends offen. Doch keiner kam. Auch Dumbledore schaute etwas irritiert in Richtung Eingang.

Doch nach einigen Momenten erkannte man eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel auftauchen. Sie trug einen langen weißen Umhang und eine große, weite Kapuze. Aus ihr fielen lange, golden schimmernde Haare. Die Frau hielt ihre Hände vor sich verschränkt und ging langsam durch den breiten Gang. Harry erkannte, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Doch als hätte diese seine Gedanken lesen können, öffnete sie sie blitzschnell. Sie waren tiefblau, voller Weisheit und Hoffnung, mit langen Wimpern und keiner Spur von Alterung. Sie schritt langsam und bedächtig auf Dumbledore zu.

Plötzlich, als sie fast bei ihm war, erhellte gleisendes Licht die Halle, sodass keiner etwas sehen konnte. Ein aufbrausender Wind jagte durch die große Halle und brachte verdorrte Blätter und den Geruch von Wald und Natur mit sich. Harry hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht, das Licht brannte zu stark. Doch nun meinte er, durch das weiße Licht einige dunklere Gestalten zu erkennen, und ehe er sich versah, schritten durch den Gang einige Männer und Frauen. Das Licht schwächte wieder ab. Sie gingen langsam, sie schienen zu schweben.

Die Szenarie war so unwirklich, dass Harry dachte, er träume. Er erkannte, dass die jungen Frauen und Männer alle in vier verschiedenen Farben gekleidet waren: in hellblau, dunkelblau, hellgrün und hellrot. Alle waren in feine Stoffe gehüllt und die Mädchen trugen lange bis zum Boden fallende Kleider, die Männer ein Wams bis zu ihren Knien, von dort abfallend, eine glänzende Hose und Lederne Stiefel. Harry erkannte, dass die Männer ein Messer in einer Scheide mit sich am Gürtel führten. Sie kamen wie ein „V" zusammen, die zuerst erschienene Frau, augenscheinlich Lumiel, schritt vorneweg. In der Mitte liefen noch drei weitere Gestalten, eine Frau und zwei Männer. Sie trugen weiße Kleider und jeder ein kleines Diadem, selbst die beiden Männer.

Sie machten aus ihrem Auftreten keine Vorstellung, so wie Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons es getan hatten, damals zum „triemagischen Turnier". Als die Formation den Gang hinter sich gelassen hatte, teilten sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf, welcher jeder sich an eine andere Wand zurückzog. Währenddessen waren die drei in Weiß und diese Lumiel stehen geblieben und warteten nun darauf, von Dumbledore begrüßt zu werden. Professor Dumbledore schritt auf die Frau in Weiß zu. Er breitete seine Arme zum Gruß aus und verneigte sich leicht. „Lumiel…!", sagte er mit einem noch nie dagewesenen Respekt in der Stimme, dass sich Ron und Harry erstaunt anblickten.

Auch Lumiel verneigte sich dezent und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Sie deutete auf die drei Schüler in Weiß, doch sie sagte nichts. Die drei verneigten sich tief, da hob das Mädchen unter ihnen plötzlich die Hand und hielt sie zum Himmel empor. Ein grelles, grün angehauchtes Licht trat aus ihr hervor, sodass einige Schüler sich erschreckten. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann konnte man Klickgeräusche auf dem kalten Boden hören und schließlich vernahm man ein leises Knurren und nun sah man gewaltige Pranken aus dem Nebel erscheinen.

Ein riesiger brauner Bär trat aus dem weißen Dunst und schritt mit erhobenem Haupt auf sie zum. Er blieb vor dem Mädchen stehen und sie nahm etwas von seinem Rücken und überreichte es Professor Dumbledore. Dieser wickelte das Geschenk aus seiner Hülle und ein langes und breites Schwert zeigte sich. Plötzlich, als er das Schwert in die Hand nahm, zuckten Blitze vom Himmel und Donnerhall erschütterte die Grundfesten des alten Gemäuers.

Die Gäste verneigten sich vor Dumbledore und dem Schwert, er hielt es hoch und der Bär stellte sich auf seine Hinterfüße und brüllte los. Als Dumbledore das Schwert wieder in seine Scheide steckte, war alles wieder vorbei. Er blickte nun die Schülerin an, die ihm dieses prunkvolle Geschenk überreicht hatte und nickte ihr zu. Diese hob abermals die Hand. Es gab einen leisen Knall und der Bär verschwand in einer Nebelwolke und stieg zum Himmel empor, bis er gänzlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Die Gäste setzten sich auf die freien Bänke, keiner Sprach ein Wort. Auch die Schüler Hogwarts waren zu beeindruckt um etwas zu sagen. Dumbledore hob einmal seinen Zauberstab und der Nebel verflog, so wie er gekommen war, aus dem Nichts. „Unglaublich, was ein bisschen Nebel doch bewirken kann. Ihr seht so versteinert aus wie Trolle, die in Sonnenschein geraten sind." Er gluckste und stellte sich wieder hinter sein Rednerpult. Dumbledore betrachtete seine Schüler und nun blickte er zu seinem Gastgeschenk, dem Schwert hinüber, welches in ungefähr zwei Meter Höhe in der Luft schwebte und im Licht der Kerzen, die wieder aufgeflackert waren, verführerisch glänzte.

Etwas ernster fuhr er fort: „Ihr habt gerade alle gesehen, welchen Eindruck ein solches Kampfobjekt auf euch machen kann. Unsere Freunde kommen aus einem Land Namens Angband, ein kleines Land, im Vergleich zum Kontinent auf dem es liegt. Dieser Kontinent wird schlichtweg Mittelerde genannt und ist…" Gemurmel trat ein. Einige Schüler schienen zu wissen, was Mittelerde war und wo es lag. Unter ihnen war auch Hermine, die sich aufgeregt nach vorne beugte und mit Pavati sprach. Doch durch ein Zeichen Dumbledores, verstummten sie. Er fuhr fort:

„Dieses Land ist weitaus älter, tückischer und gefährlicher als es selbst unsere Welt ist. Wagt es nicht euch mit unseren Freunden zu duellieren. Ihnen liegt Bosheit und Grausamkeit fern, doch sie duellieren sich in ihrer Welt nicht, um Spaß zu haben oder einen Wettkampf zu gewinnen. Bei ihnen geht es nicht um gewinnen oder verlieren, bei ihnen geht es um nichts weniger als das Leben oder den Tod. Und genau das Letztere erwartet euch, wenn ihr versucht gegen sie anzutreten. Doch ich weiß, ihr werdet die Gabe der Freundschaft erfahren, wenn ihr mit ihnen Zeit verbringt. Sie sprechen eure Sprache und werden auch an eurem Unterricht teilnehmen. Und nun will ich das Wort an meine hochwürdige Kollegin Lumiel weitergeben. Direktorin der Schule für elementare und elbische Zauberei und Königin Angbands und Herrin der großen Grotten."

Er endete und begann zu klatschen. Auf sein Zeichen taten es ihm Harry, Ron, Hermine und alle anderen nach. Lumiel erhob sich, erreichte das Rednerpult und stellte sich, wie Dumbledore es zu tun pflegte, dahinter. Der Saal verstummte und es wurde totenstill und die Elbin begann:

„Liebe Schüler Hogwarts, es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass dieser Tag euch immer in Erinnerung bleiben wird, nicht zuletzt wegen des Heimkehrens und Wiedersehens eines der größten Direktoren, die diese Schule je sah und je sehen wird. Die Warnung Dumbledores ist ernst zu nehmen, auch wenn Elben nicht dazu im Stande sind, bösartige Gedanken zu spinnen, bitte ich euch nur um eines: meine Schüler denken, sprechen und zaubern anders. Wenn ihr sie einmal nicht versteht, aus welchem Grunde auch immer, fragt ihr sie ein zweites Mal. Meine Schüler werden auf eure Häuser aufgeteilt und werden mit euch lernen. Darauf bin ich sehr stolz und ich danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Harry blickte sich langsam um. Jeder schien an ihren Lippen zu hängen, an ihrer samtigen, reinen und klaren Stimme, die so geheimnisvoll und trotzdem so vertraut wirkte. Selbst Draco Malfoy, der auf Harrys Höhe zwei Tische weiter saß, betrachtete sie mit einem verträumten Blick, als Lumiel langsam zu ihrem Platz ging. Auf halber Höhe drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Man benötigt nur einen einzigen Funken um in die Dunkelheit Licht zu bringen." Und mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Dumbledore. Was Harry und die anderen nicht sahen, war, dass Lumiel Prof. McGonagall einen vielsagenden Blick zu warf.

* * *

_**Und wie hat es euch gefallen??? Falls jemand übringens Fragen zu ANgband oder so hat, die Geschichte ist nämlich eigentlich ziemlich durch geplant, dann soll er einfach fragen!! Okay, also, über Anregungen, etc. würden wir uns freuen! Liebe Grüße, Gondolia :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagalls Enttäuschung

Warum es ihr bei dem Gedanken schlecht ging, dass die Elben zu ihnen gekommen waren um sie zu beschützen, wusste sie selbst nicht. Natürlich keimten alte Erinnerungen auf, bei den Gedanken von Mittelerde und Angband.

Aber darauf nahm er keine Rücksicht wie auch, er kannte sie noch weniger als sie ihn. Professor McGonagall saß in einem Lehnstuhl im Büro hinter dem Wasserspeier und schaute in die flackernden Flammen.

Eigentlich war es nicht mehr ihr Arbeitszimmer, aber Dumbledore war im Moment noch nicht da und sie fühlte sich in ihrem Büro, als ob die Wände auf sie zukämen. Sie saß regungslos in ihrem Stuhl vor dem Kamin und starrte vor sich hin. Warum hatte er sie geholt? Warum waren gerade sie hier? Er hätte genauso gut in anderen Dimensionen nach Helfenden suchen können.

Die Flammen tanzten und warfen lange Schatten in den Raum. Minerva rieb sich ihre Augen, sie war müde, so müde. Wie oft hatte sie gehofft, gefleht, dass Albus nicht gestorben sei. Jetzt war er wieder da, von den Toten auferstanden. Er hatte ihr weder gesagt wie er dies angestellt hatte, noch hatte er ihr gesagt, aus welchem Grund.

Nach all den Jahren hatte er ihr nicht vertraut, nach all den Jahren hatte er sie in Unwissenheit gelassen.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie akzeptiert hatte, dass er nicht wiederkehren würde. Doch nun war er wieder da und sie hatte den Schmerz umsonst ertragen müssen. Doch sie war auf Albus nicht sauer, denn sie hatte noch nie seine Absichten richtig durchschauen können.

Und während sie noch ihren Gedanken hinterher hing, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Dumbledore trat ein, er war allein. Während er noch die Tür geöffnet hatte, war ihm Minerva in die Augen gefallen, welche gedankenverloren in das Kaminfeuer gestarrt hatte.

Was sie wohl gerade dachte? Minerva McGonagall war die einzige Person, bei der ihm das Gedankenlesen nicht gelang. Sie umgab eine zu große Barriere aus Diskretion und Introvertiertheit.

Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie auf einen weiteren Sessel. Lange Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort. Dumbledore war froh sie wieder als Beraterin an seiner Seite zu haben, denn ihr vertraute er restlos. Zeitweise blickte er zu ihr hinüber und beobachtete sie.

Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich habe um dich geweint, Albus." Dieser nickte. „Ich weiß…!" Sie blickte ihn an.

„Und die Beerdigung, der Sturz vom Turm, war das alles geplant?" Er nickte. Minerva McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben mir nicht vertraut. Sie ließen mich in Unwissenheit, warum? Nach all den Jahren!" Er schaute sie kühl an.

„Ich gab ihnen nicht meine Pläne preis, weil sie mir von diesen Plänen abgeraten hätten und weil sie die Lage in der ich mich befand nicht verstanden hätten."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr geredet. Minerva schluckte und setzte sich auf. „Das heißt, es war ihnen egal wie ich mich dabei fühlte?" Albus wollte keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben, aber er musste. Denn er durfte sie in diese Angelegenheit nicht hinein ziehen. Er durfte und wollte es nicht, er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

„Ihre Gefühle waren in dieser Situation nicht von größerem Belang als der Zweck, der mich dazu veranlasst hat." Er schluckte, tief im Innern seines Herzens wusste er, dass er von nun an nicht mehr vertraut mit ihr sprechen konnte.

Minerva McGonagolls Mund wurde zu einem kleinen Schlitz und ihre Augen wurden kalt. „So wichtig sind ihnen also meine Gefühle! Das war sehr aufschlussreich, vielen Dank. Einen schönen Abend, Herr Direktor!" Albus schluckte, das letzte Wort hatte in hart getroffen.

Sie war die einzige gewesen, die ihn bei seinem Vornamen hatte nennen dürfen und nun tat auch sie es nicht mehr. Professor McGonagall setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und betrachtete Albus mit glasigen Augen.

Weinte sie etwa? Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf, drehte sich um. Doch plötzlich wendete sie sich noch einmal.

„Weißt du, ich dachte in all den Jahren sei es klar gewesen. Ich dachte sie…gäben etwas auf mich." Nun drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Albus schluckte abermals und schaute ihr hinterher. „Es war doch nur zu deinem Besten, Minerva!", flüsterte er leise.

Minerva stieg langsam die Treppe hinab. Sie war so aufgewühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg und schluckte laut. Sie wollte Dumbledore niemals wieder sehen. Was unmöglich war, natürlich.

Sie nahm die letzten beiden Stufen in einem Satz und lief schweren Schrittes den langen Korridor entlang. Im Halbdunkel und mit glasigen Augen, sah sie die drei Gestalten erst als sie schon fast an ihnen vorbei gegangen war.

Minerva hob den Kopf. Eine Frau und zwei Männer liefen in Richtung Wasserspeier. Die Frau, eine Elbin, mit langen, lockigen blonden Haaren und grauen Augen und einem grünen Kleid. Der Mann, ein Elb, mit langen, glatten braunen Haaren und einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck, liefen vorne weg, gefolgt von einem Mann in einem weißen Wams, weißen Stiefeln und weißen Umhang. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und lange weiße Haare.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie geglaubt, es war Dumbledore, doch dann stockte sie. Sie blickt ihm nach, er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Minerva, der Boden unter ihren Füßen bräche zusammen.

Und nun sah sie einmal mehr, dass das Leben nicht nachsichtig mit einem war, sondern unberechenbar und hinterhältig. So schnell sie gehen konnte ohne aufzufallen, hastete sie in den nächsten verlassenen Raum. Verschwor sich alles gegen sie?

„…die sind nicht wegen dem Austausch hier!"

Der nächste Morgen war sonnig und warm. Harry hatte sehr gut geschlafen und erwachte schon früher als die anderen durch lautes Vogelgezwitscher. Er war auch einer der ersten in der großen Halle und beim Frühstück.

Die Sonne schien durch die riesigen Fenster und erfüllte die Halle mit staubigem Lichtschein. Langsam füllte sich die Halle und es wurde laut und Harry merkte langsam wie er das vermisst hatte, denn wie schwer die Zeiten auch sein mochten, während der Mahlzeiten hier merkte man es nicht. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

Plötzlich wurde es still und während er noch die Augen geschlossen hielt, fragte er sich, was diese Stille ausgelöst haben mochte. Langsam öffnete er seine Lider und während er sich noch an das Licht gewöhnte, sah er wie die Elben hineingingen.

Angeführt von einem Mann in einem dunkelgrünen Umhang und mit dunkelbraunen Haaren. Er schaute ein wenig missmutig drein. Die Elben setzten sich leise auf die vordersten Bänke und begannen zu frühstücken.

Harry fing Hermines Blick auf, welche missmutig die Elben betrachtete. „Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass die nicht zum Austausch hier sind."

Ron, der gerade auf einem Würstchen kaute, schaute sie fragend an und fragte mit vollem Mund: „Warum sollten die wegen etwas anderem hier sein?" Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Siehst du die Schwerter an ihren Gürteln? Außerdem tragen sie keine Zauberstäbe mit sich. Sie sprechen mit niemandem und sind auch sonst sehr eigenartig." Harry versicherte Hermine, dass sie sich irren müsste, denn Dumbledore hätte niemals ein anderes Volk um Hilfe gebeten.

Hermine nickte. „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht.", sagte sie seufzend. „Welches Fach haben wir gleich?", fragte Ron. „Verwandlungen und zwar bei der McGonagall.", warf Harry ein. Er blickte sich um. „Wo ist sie eigentlich?", fragte er, als er sah, dass sie, gegen ihre Gewohnheiten, nicht am Frühstück teilnahm. Hermine und Ron zuckten mit den Schultern.

Auch gegen ihre Gewohnheiten kam Professor McGonagall zu spät und Harry wäre fast rückwärts wieder aus dem Verwandlungsraum hinaus gegangen, als er sie sah. Minerva sah noch schrecklicher aus als gestern.

Auch wenn sie die gleiche Kleidung trug wie sonst und auch wenn sie die gleiche Frisur hatte, sah sie älter aus. Sie hatte große Ringe unter den Augen und ein noch faltigeres Gesicht. Zudem war sie auch noch durcheinander.

Im Laufe der Stunde wiederholte sie sich mehr als fünf Mal und Harry wusste nun auswendig, wer Charles Buckley gewesen war, nämlich ein fabelhafter Hutmacher, der seine Stücke aus echten Krokodilen machte.

Und somit verging die Stunde nur schleppend und jeder freute sich auf die nächste. Als sie nun vorbei war und McGonagall sich hinter ihren Tisch gesetzt hatte, die Schüler entlassen hatte und ihre Unterlagen zurecht gerückt hatte, seufzte sie laut auf und erkannte Harry, der besorgt im Eingang des Klassenraums stand.

„Ja, Mr. Potter?" Er schritt auf sie zu. „Ist etwas Professor?", sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Nein, was sollte sein? Ich habe nur eine äußerst wichtige Stunde über Verwandlungen von Adlern gehalten." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete seine Lehrerin skeptisch.

„Mhm….wir sprachen nicht über Alder, Professor!" Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter. Natürlich haben wir das, sie waren doch dabei."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor McGonagall, wir sprachen über den Hutmacher Charles Buckley." Porfessor McGonagall schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Haben wir nicht?"

„Doch." Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. „Oh nein." Harry tätschelte ihr vorsichtig die Schulter.

Das Medaillon

Es gab Mittagessen. Harry steuerte gerade einen Tisch an, an dem Hermine, Ginny und Ron saßen. Plötzlich ging neben ihm jemand hoch und er rempelte ihn an. Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass Harry gar nicht reagieren konnte.

Dem Jungen fiel etwas zu Boden. Harry erkannte, dass es ein Medaillon war. Ein goldenes mit einem verzierten „S". Ihm stockte der Atem und er bertachtete den Jungen, der es hatte fallen lassen.

Blonde, glatte Haare und ein erboster Gesichtsausdruck: Draco Malfoy. „Potter? Warum rempelst du mich an?", machte er ihn an. „Wieso, du hast mich doch angerempelt!", rief Harry. Plötzlich brauste Draco Malfoy auf.

„Wolltest mir wohl etwas klauen? Oder mich vielleicht sogar umbringen durch irgendeinem Fluch? Na warte!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Einige Schüler schrien auf, andere hatten sich erhoben und liefen nun auf die Beiden zu.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Er hat doch gar nichts getan.", rief Ron und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Draco begann Harry zu schubsen. Sodass er stolperte und unsanft auf den Boden fiel.

Draco lachte auf. „Na, Potter, liegst du am Boden?" Draco trat ihn und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Lass ihn in Frieden!", rief eine ruhige Stimme. Die drei Elben in Weiß drängten sich durch die Menge. „Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Draco boshaft. „Ich.", sagte einer der drei Elben.

Er war der Größte, muskulös gebaut und mit dunklen Haaren. Er überragte Draco um fast eine Armlänge. „Wie willst du mich denn bitte aufhalten?" Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als der Elb einmal seine Hand hob und sie weit ausstreckte, seinen Arm ausbreitete und in Dracos Richtung hielt.

Ein Windstoß fegte durch die große Halle. Harry meinte, mit dem Wind auch Musik zu hören, eine Geige spielte ein Lied. Es klang nach Freiheit und Steppe und plötzlich sah er eine weite Ebene vor sich. Mit kargen Felsen und in weiter Ferne hohen und dunkel wirkenden Bergen und Hängen.

Er brauchte nicht zweimal darüber nachzudenken, was er gerade sah. Doch nun verstummte die Melodie und der Windstoß fegte an den Elben und den umherirrenden Schülern vorbei und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirbelte Draco durch die Luft, flog einen hohen Bogen meterhoch über dem Boden und prallte auf den steinernen Fliesen auf.

Er blieb liegen ohne sich zu bewegen. Der Elb drehte sich um und hielt Harry die Hand hin, damit dieser leichter aufstehen konnte. Harry wollte sie dankbar ergreifen, doch da hörten sie Draco plötzlich rufen:

„Crucio…".

Der Fluch peitschte auf den Elben zu. Er kam immer näher. Die Elbin neben dem anderen trat vor, wurde allerdings von dem Dritten weggeschubst und jählings wurde der Fluch abgeblockt.

Er prallte zu Boden und versagte. Eine Totenstille machte sich breit. Alle Blicke auf denjenigen gerichtet, der den Elben vor dem grässlichen Fluch gerettet hatte.

Der Mann hatte sich durch die Menge gedrängt. Im ersten Moment dachte Harry, es sei Dumbledore, aber da sah er, dass der Mann einen langen weißen Stab mit sich führte.

Mit diesem wehrte er auch den Angriff ab, sodass Draco der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel und er ihn somit Verteidigungsunfähig machte. Draco rappelte sich auf und lief mit Panik im Blick davon.

„Meine Güte, was war das?", fragte Ron in die Stille hinein.

Mit einem Mal teilte sich die Menge und Lumiel erschien. Sie würdigte Harry, den Elben und auch den alten Mann keines Blickes. Sie schritt an ihnen vorbei und hob das Medaillon auf, sie verzog ihre Augenbrauen.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging wortlos an Harry vorbei. Doch während sie an ihm vorbei ging, blickte sie ihn einmal kurz und teilnahmslos an und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge.

Der alte Mann drehte sich zu Harry um und half ihm auf. „Sehr launisch, dein Freund.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Deshalb ist er auch nicht mein Freund!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

Plötzlich machte er große Augen. Der Mann vor ihm, war kein anderer als der Mann aus der Winkelgasse. „Ich kenne sie. Sie kamen gerade mit Arya aus dem Laden in der Winkelgasse, als wir sie trafen.", sagte Harry erstaunt. „Was machen sie hier?", fragte er.

„Ich bin hier, weil meine Schüler und Schülerinnen hier sind.", sagte der alte Mann lächelnd. „Mein Name ist Gandalf. Und das…", er zeigte auf den Elb neben ihm. „Das ist dein Retter, Sandor. Seine Schwester Ilanda und sein Bruder Andil, stehen hinter dir." Harry drehte sich um. Die Beiden nickten ihm zu. Ilanda lächelte freundlich.

Unterricht bei Arya

Die drei Elben drehten sich um und verschwanden wortlos in der Menge. Auch Gandalf verabschiedete sich, aber nicht bevor er noch einmal Harry, Ron und Hermine freundlich angelächelt hatte. Hermine trat zu Harry, der den Vieren nach sah.

„Harry, kommst? Wir müssen zum Unterricht.", sagte sie. „Ja, aber wartet mal. Habt ihr nicht auch das Medaillon gesehen? Das, was diese Lumiel aufgehoben hat?", fragte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an und Ron fragte: „Welches Medaillon? Das Lumiel etwas aufgehoben hat, haben wir alle gesehen, aber was es war, hat, glaube ich, keiner erkannt." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aber es hat doch offen dagelegen, dieses goldene Medaillon mit dem „S" darauf.", er erstarrte. „Aber, das ist nicht möglich. Das kann nicht das echte sein.", flüsterte er erstaunt.

Aber ehe er seine Überlegung Ron und Hermine mitteilen konnte, hatten sie die Tür zum Kerker geöffnet und Professor Arya hatte die Schüler hinein gerufen. Kaum dass sie alle eingetreten waren, legte sich Stille über die Schüler.

Erstaunt sahen sie sich um, denn der Kerker sah nicht mehr so aus wie sie es gewohnt waren. Von Snape oder Slughorn, der allerdings den Kerker auch nicht verändert hatte.

Professor Arya wartete geduldig, bis alle sich gesetzt hatten und begann:

„Nun, wie sie alle sehen können, habe ich diesen Raum ein wenig verändert." Hermine schnaubte leise: „Ein wenig?" Sie sah sich um.

Man konnte keine Lichtquelle erkennen, dennoch war der Raum hell erleuchtet. An den Wänden standen Flaschen und Phiolen aller Art und mit den seltsamsten Flüssigkeiten, doch das allein wäre nicht unnormal gewesen.

Besonders Snape hatte diesen Brauch gepflegt. Doch diese Flüssigkeiten in den Flaschen Aryas waren bunt, die ganze Farbenpalette hinauf und hinunter. Somit sah der Kerker nicht mehr bedrückend und dunkel aus, sondern eher einladend wie im Honigtopf.

„Ich hoffe, es wird sie nicht allzu sehr von meinem Unterricht ablenken.", fuhr Professor Arya fort und alle Blicke wandten sich wieder ihr zu. „In der heutigen Stunde werden wir uns mit dem Schutz vor Flüchen beschäftigen und…Ja, Miss Granger?", abwartend sah sie Hermine an, die sich gemeldet hatte.

„Verzeihung Professor, aber wie kann man sich denn mit Zaubertränken vor Flüchen schützen?", fragte sie. „Laut Richard Eckings ist es doch so gut wie unmöglich, sich durch Zaubertränke vor magischer Einwirkung von außen zu schützen."

Arya lächelte. „Das ist richtig, Miss Granger, dass Mr. Erckings dieser Ansicht ist, aber meine Auffassung davon ist anders. Sie werden heute einen Trank brauen, der, richtig hergestellt, vor fast allen Flüchen schützt…bis zu einem gewissen Maße, natürlich. Allerdings werden sie feststellen, dass es ein keineswegs einfacher Trank ist, ich denke, er liegt außerhalb jeder Klassifikation, aber ich erwarte auch nicht, dass er ihnen gelingt. Ich möchte nur einen Einblick in Ihre Fähigkeiten erhalten und dazu ist dieser Trank auch zu gebrauchen."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne wie um ihnen Zeit zu geben Einspruch zu erheben. Aber keiner kam, selbst von Hermine nicht, die wie gebannt auf Aryas Lippen starrte. Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick, denn sie hatten beide nicht den Kern von Aryas Aussage begriffen.

Diese hatte währenddessen mit einem leichten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Zubereitung auf der Tafel erscheinen lassen. „Sie haben die restliche Stunde Zeit. Je nachdem wie ihre Arbeit war, werde ich sie nächstes Mal weitermachen lassen. Und nun, fangen sie an."

Ein geschäftiges Treiben begann. Hermine hatte schon längst ihren Kessel aufgesetzt und begann nun Bärenwurz hinein zu geben, ehe die anderen auch nur die erste Zeile der Rezeptur hatten lesen können.

Aber nach kurzer Zeit brodelten mehr als ein Duzend Kessel und die Luft war von Dampfschwaden erfüllt. Die Besucher aus Angband saßen schweigend an einem Tisch und beobachteten alles genau.

Arya trat auf sie zu, nachdem sie sich alle Arbeiten ihrer Schüler angesehen hatte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nur Gäste auf dem Schloss sind, aber wenn Sie schon einmal in meinem Unterricht sind, erwarte ich auch, dass sie sich aktiv daran beteiligen.", forderte sie sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf.

Keiner zeigte eine Regung und Arya hob eine Augenbraue. Doch da blickte einer der weißgekleideten Elben auf und erwiderte Aryas Blick. „Verzeihen Sie, aber die Zubereitung jeglicher Tränke liegt uns fern. Wir lernen derartige Dinge nicht, aber wenn es euer Wunsch ist, werden wir unser Bestes versuchen.", antwortete er äußerst höflich und in einer kräftigen aber dennoch ruhigen Stimme.

Arya ließ ihren Blick über die Elben streifen, die ihrem Kurs zugeteilt waren.

Die Männer unter ihnen trugen Wamse mit feinen Stickereien auf der Brust und an den Ärmeln. An der Brust schien es extra gepolstert zu sein, das Material glänzte leicht und sie erkannte, dass es ein feines Kettenhemd zu sein schien. An den Beinen zeigten sich Stoffhosen, Arya wusste aber, dass darunter noch eine weitere Panzerung war. Als Abschluss trugen sie braune Lederstiefel mit weißen Einkerbungen und wieder unterschied sich die Kleidung in fünf unterschiedlichen Farbtönen: weiß, hellblau, dunkelblau, hellrot und hellgrün.

Die Frauen trugen Kleider, welche bis zu den Knien reichten. Sie hatten ein mit feinem Stoff ausgepolstertes Dekoltée, was in ein kleines Leibchen überlief, welches ebenfalls, genau wie bei den Männern verziert und aus feinem Metall bestand. Dies wiederrum lief in einen dichten Rock über, der durch Knöpfe zusammengehalten wurde.

Severus hatte ihr am Morgen noch erzählt, dass er von Dumbledore erfahren hatten, dass wenn man die Knöpfe öffnen würde, man sie zu einer Hose zusammen zurren könne, sodass die Schülerinnen im Falle eines Kampfes Beinfreiheit hatten. Auch hier unterschieden sie sich nur in den Farben, der Rest war identisch. Arya musterte nun den Elb, der mit ihr gesprochen hatte genauer. Heute trug er kein Diadem und keinen Dolch am Gürtel. Dennoch hatte sie das bedrängende Gefühl, ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

Doch das müsste warten. Sie raffte sich auf und lächelte ihn an. „Gut, dann kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie keinen Kessel besitzen. Nun, in diesem Falle…", sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und einige Kessel erschienen. „…können sie diese benutzen. Zutaten finden sie im Zutatenschrank." Sie deutete auf einen Schrank, dann drehte sie sich um und ging bei den anderen Schülern gucken.

Am Ende der Stunde füllte jeder eine Probe seines Trankes ab, auch die Gäste. Nur Hermines Trank sah dem Erforderten ähnlich, er war zwar weiß, statt silbern, aber im Vergleich zu den Anderen, die eine braune Suppe wie Ron, eine leicht gelbe wie Harry oder sogar etwas Pechschwarzes wie Malfoy ablieferten, war sie eindeutig die Beste.

„Schön, als Hausaufgabe möchte ich zwei Rollen Pergament über Richard Eckings' Sicht zu Flüchen und Tränken und ihre eigene Meinung dazu. Abgabe ist Donnerstag.", sagte Arya noch zum Schluss, ehe alle den Kerker verließen.

Hermine seufzte. „Das war wirklich ein komplizierter Trank.", meinte sie. Harry und Ron starrte sie an. „Der war nicht nur kompliziert, der war einfach, na ja, wir haben ihn doch alle nicht geschafft zu mixen.", beschwerte sich Ron.

Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Harry unterbrach ihn: „Lasst uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ungestört sind, ich muss euch etwas erzählen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie ein leeres Klassenzimmer und Harry berichtete ihnen flüsternd von seinem Verdacht, dass das Medaillon, welches ja nun Lumiel hatte, der Horkrux war, weswegen er, Harry und Dumbledore letztes Schuljahr zu der Höhle appariert waren.

Alte Bilder aus vergangener Zeit

Lumiel öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Als Dumbledore sie hinter seinem Schreibtisch sah, begann er zu lächeln. „Ah….Lumiel. Wie geht es dir?"

Sein Lächeln verschwand jäh, als hinter ihr Minerva eintrat, gefolgt von zwei elbischen Lehrern. Er blickte beunruhigt auf Lumiel. „Ist etwas passiert?", flüchtig warf er einen Blick auf Minerva, doch in dem Moment, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, blickte sie zu Boden.

Lumiel ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und holte etwas aus ihrem Umhang hervor. Sie legte ein goldenes Medaillon auf die Tischplatte und schaute Dumbledore gespannt an. Dieser wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Wer hatte es?", fragte er leise.

Plötzlich erhellte sich ein wenig der Raum und alle Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür. Gandalf trat in Dumbledores Büro ein. Er lächelte ein wenig. „Ein Junge namens Draco Malfoy war so töricht es mit sich zu tragen."

Albus Dumbledore stand auf, er begann zu strahlen. „Gandalf der Weiße! Welch eine schöne Überraschung." Er schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Gandalfs Blick glitt zu Minerva, die in sich zusammen gesackt war, schwer atmete und sie an einen Stuhl abstützte.

„Für einige scheint es eine sehr schlechte Überraschung zu sein.", sagte Gandalf mit einem Blick auf sie. Minerva verzog ihr Gesicht, es war aschfahl. Und ehe sich alle versahen, sackte sie noch weiter in sich zusammen und fiel zu Boden, bewusstlos.

„Minerva!", schrie Albus auf. Er lief zu ihr und kauerte sich zu ihr nieder. Vom Nahen betrachtet, sah sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sie hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie um ihn getrauert hätte. Gandalf lief nun auch zu ihr, blieb aber stehen.

„Minerva, Minerva. Komm' wieder zu dir!", flüsterte Dumbledore und berührte sie an der Schulter. Ein Blitz zuckte durch diese Berührung und alte Bilder erschienen wieder in seinem Bewusstsein: Der Ball, auf dem sie sich kennen lernten, sein Geburtstag, das Ministerium. Er schloss die Augen. „Al…Albus? Könntest du mir aufhelfen, sonst schaffe ich es nicht, nicht mehr.", flüsterte ihre Stimme in einem eher kalten Ton.

Früher war sie so sanft gewesen, was hatte er, Albus, ihr angetan? Er hob sie hoch, sie war unvorstellbar leicht und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. Dumbledore war beunruhigt. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Schon lange hatte er diese Bilder, ihre Bilder, nicht mehr gesehen.

Und mit diesen Anzeichen vergingen einige Wochen. Die Tage wurden kühler und der Herbst hatte unweigerlich begonnen.

Ilanda und das Gesetz der Realität

Harry schlug seine Augen auf. Regen peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben und draußen zogen dunkle Wolken vorbei. Er setzte seine Brille auf und betrachtete die Betten der anderen. Sie alle schliefen noch. Es war auch noch nicht Zeit um aufzustehen. Aber warum war er dann wach geworden?

Es war höchstens sechs Uhr und noch sehr dunkel. Harry stieg aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. Ging die Wendeltreppe hinab und schritt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stieg die Treppen hinab und ging durch das große Tor, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Regen tropfte am alten Stein herunter und er beeilte sich unter die Bogengänge zu gelangen. Auch dort war es nicht minder unangenehm, denn Wind blies durch alle Ritzen und Fugen.

Harry ging bis fast zum Ende, als er jemanden sah. Sie stand an einem der Fensterbögen und starrte hinaus auf den See. Ihr Haar, welches sie offen trug und ihr langes Kleid, flatterten im Wind. Harry ging näher an das Mädchen heran und erkannte, dass es Ilanda war, welche angestrengt auf den See starrte.

Er überlegte ob er sich neben sie stellen könnte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Harry ging noch das kurze Stück und stellte sich neben sie. Auch er blickte nun auf den See hinaus, konnte aber nicht sonderlich viel erkennen, außer, dass einige Lichter am Ufer des Sees hin und her tanzten. Grelles und kaltes Licht.

Er blickte zu Ilanda hinüber, warum ignorierte sie ihn? Vorsichtig berührte er sie an ihrer Schulter. Schlief sie etwa? Plötzlich, im selben Augenblick da er sie berührte, drehte sich ihr Kopf langsam in seine Richtung. Trotz des langsamen Drehens, erschrak Harry.

Als sie merkte, dass er erschrak, lächelte sie leicht. „Bin ich denn so fürchterlich?" Harry lächelte ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Es fröstelte ihn und er zog seine Jacke enger um sich. Ilanda blickte ihn erst in sein Gesicht, dann auf seine verkrampften Arme und schließlich hinauf zu den verhangenen Wolken.

„Mir scheint, du magst keinen Regen." Harry schüttelte zitternd den Kopf. Als er den Blick sengte, meinte er sich versehen zu haben, aber als er einen zweiten Blick auf Ilandas Füße warf, sah er, dass diese nackt auf dem kalten Steinboden standen. Zitternd begann er zu fragen:

„W…wie hältst du das nur aus? Es ist doch viel zu kalt." Sie blickte ihn ein wenig gedankenverloren an. Als sie schließlich verstand, was er meinte, schmunzelte sie.

„Nun", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf den See. „Jeder Umstand ist so, wie du ihn dir vorstellst." Harry blickte sie fragend an. „Schau dir einmal diese Wolken an. Es regnet, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte.

Ilanda hob die Hand und ein weißer Blitz trat aus ihr. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es regnet?" Harry schaute sie skeptisch an. Er hielt die Hand aus dem Fensterbogen und wartete. Doch er spürte keine Regentropfen auf seine Hand fallen. Nichts Nasses und Kaltes tropfte auf seine Haut. Er blickte Ilanda erstaunt an. „Wie, wie hast du das gemacht?" Sie lächelte.

„Nun, ich benutzte meine Kräfte, ebenso wie du deine benutzten könntest um es aufhören zu lassen. Den Regen, meine ich." Er nickte und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie sah recht wach aus, viel wacher als er. Hatte sie etwa nicht geschlafen? Er betrachtete sie näher.

Ihr schmales Gesicht wies keine Müdigkeit auf, obwohl sie immer ein wenig krank aussah, wegen ihrer fast schon weißen Haut. Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen beobachteten wachsam ihre Umgebung. Sie waren am Rand der Pupille mit hellgrünen Punkten umrahmt und gaben den Augen eine gewisse Denkwürdigkeit. Ihre Wangenknochen stachen leicht hervor, was man hätte als Makel betrachten können, wären sie nicht in fast schon rosige Wangen übergegangen. Ihre schmalen, aber doch vollen Lippen wurden von einer kleinen Nase und einem unausgeprägten Kinn umrahmt.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie eine Elbin war. „Warum stehst du hier eigentlich? Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Harry. Sie betrachtete ihn. „Hier ganz gewiss nicht." Sie lachte auf und Harry blickte zu Boden. „Ich meine ja auch nicht hier unter den Rundbögen, ich meine in der Schule." Ilanda nickte.

„Ich hatte dich verstanden. Ich konnte nur nicht umhin dich in diese Falle zu locken. Verzeih!" Er nickte. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Elben schlafen nur sehr selten, wir sind reine Nachtgeschöpfe, deshalb lieben wir auch die Sterne so sehr."

Sie deutete gen Himmel, doch die Sterne waren in dieser Nacht von dichten Wolken verhangen und keiner der blitzenden Himmelskörper war zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Mondstrahl. Als Ilanda Harrys Blick bemerkte, schaute sie ebenfalls abwägend gen Himmel.

Doch schließlich nickte sie, als spräche sie mit jemandem und hob abermals ihre dünne Hand. Doch diesmal trat kein Blitz aus ihr hervor.

Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt bildete sich in ihrer Hand und stieg langsam zu einem grellen Ball an. Sie nahm nun beide Hände und drückte sie von sich weg. Ein starker Wind kam auf, verdorrte Blätter wehten plötzlich in den Gang, Harry begann abermals zu zittern und Ilandas Haare und ihr Kleid kräuselten sich.

Und so wie sie ihre Hände von sich wegdrückte, schoben sich die riesigen Wolkenberge von ihr weg und gaben einen Sternenklaren Himmel frei. Die Wolken wurden durch Ilandas Hände in weite Ferne gerückt und verharrten dort. Harry blickte ungläubig auf die nun mehr als hundert Meilen entfernten Wolkentürme und lächelte.

Er hatte geahnt, dass Ilanda stark war. Diese ließ ihre Hände sinken, der Wind flachte ab und das Licht in ihren Handflächen verschwand. „Wir zaubern mit der Kraft der Elemente, wir manipulieren sie und nutzen sie für uns. Eine sehr alte Art zu zaubern. Deshalb brauchen wir keinen Zauberstab." Harry blickte sie von der Seite an.

„Und was tut ihr, wenn ihr nicht schlafen müsst?" Ilanda deutete auf den See. „Siehst du die Lichter?", Harry nickte. „Das sind meine Mitschüler, oder wenigstens ein Teil von ihnen. In den Nachtstunden finden wir uns immer in Gruppen zusammen und eilen an die Stelle, an der wir unserem Element nah sein können."

Harry schaute fragend drein. „Wie meinst du das? Ich dachte ihr zaubert mit allen Elementen…" Er schwieg. Doch nun verstand er. Die verschieden farbenden Kleider, hellblau, dunkelblau, rot und grün.

„Seid ihr auf verschiedene Elemente aufgeteilt?", fragte er. Ilanda nickte.

„Die Lichter, die du dort unten siehst, sind die Laternen der Wasserelementarier. Sie warten auf den Beginn des Morgens, an ihrem Element Wasser. Wenn du in den Wald gingest, sähest du die Naturelementarier auf Bäumen sitzen. Die Luftelementarier wirst du, nun, ich denke du wirst sie nirgendwo sehen, denn sie fliegen irgendwo durch die Lüfte." Harry schaute sie an.

„Du meinst, dass sie mit Besen fliegen, oder?" Ilanda bewegte ihre Hand auf und ab. Sie nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn auf den Vorplatz. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ ihn los. Dann ging sie ganz leicht in die Hocke und stieß sich ebenso leicht ab.

Und plötzlich schwebte sie und stieg in den Himmel hinauf. Durch das dämmrige Licht sah Harry eine Frau fliegen, ohne einen Besen, ohne ein Fluggeschöpf.

Ilanda drehte sich, flog Spiralen und Loopings und landete schließlich ohne ein einziges Geräusch auf dem Boden.

Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er konnte fliegen, auf einem Besen. Sie konnte fliegen, einfach so. Sie lachte sanft als sie sein Gesicht sah und blickte gen Himmel.

„Schau, sie kommen wieder, der Morgen beginnt." Und tatsächlich. Plötzlich flogen über das Schloss drei Gestalten. Zwei Elben und eine Elbin. Hätte Ilanda ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, hätte er es gar nicht bemerkt, denn sie flogen ohne jedes Geräusch, ohne jeden Windstoß. Er blickte wieder zu Ilanda.

„Gehörst du auch zu den Luftelementariern?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst doch fliegen, können die anderen das denn auch?" Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Harry verstand nicht.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?" fragte er. „Nun ja…", sagte sie. „Ich und meine Brüder werden in allen Elementen unterrichtet." Sie starrte auf ihre Füße. Harry merkte, dass es ihr ein wenig unangenehm zu sein schien, ihm etwas über sich zu erzählen.

„Die Sonne geht auf.", flüsterte er. Noch nie hatte er ihren Aufgang so ersehnt wie zuvor. Ilanda seufzte.

„Ich denke, du solltest zum Frühstück gehen." Sie schaute zum Hauptportal. Die Türen glitten geräuschvoll auf. „Ich denke, es…es ist wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt zum Frühstück gehst.", zischte sie beunruhigt.

„Warum?", fragte Harry aufgewühlt.

Zwei Gestalten kamen aus dem Schloss. Die zwei elbischen Lehrer traten auf den Vorplatz.

„Wer sind die? Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Harry. Ilanda stieß ihn zum Schloss. „Das sind Herr Malian und Herrin Valir. Beides Lehrer unserer Schule, und jetzt geh, du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, was jetzt gleich passiert." Sie stieß ihn in die Vorhalle des Schlosses.

„Los, geh schon." Ihre Hand deutete auf die große Halle. Das Letzte was Harry sah, war, dass Professor Malian einmal laut Pfiff und sich alle Elben vor ihm versammelten. Dann gingen die großen Türen zu.

Und Stille trat ein, so als läge das Schloss in einer anderen Zeit.

* * *

**_Sooooooooooooo, ein nettes kleines Kapitelchen :D!!! Wir haben noch mehr, würde es euch interessieren? LG, Gondolia_**


End file.
